Long Ago In A Faraway Time
by Andiamar
Summary: It is the prequel to my untiled story, is set in 4 arcs each deals with a time period before the time Tyson and Kai meet up with Max, Kenny, Ray. please read untiled first.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah, we are finally home," Tyson jumped up and down in his seat. "Tyson, will you please sit down," Kenny whined gripping his computer tightly. "Oh give him a break Kenny, we did win," an also excited Max stated from his seat behind Kenny. "I know but," Tyson put an arm around him. "Come on Kenny we should be celebrating. We did something that no one thought we could." "He does have appoint," Dizzi stated. "Come on Kenny, lighten up," Ray piped up leaning over the seat. "I guess I could," he slowly stated. "Yeah," Tyson cheered. "All right little dude keep it down till we land," Tyson humped and hunched down in his seat. "Don't worry, we'll party when we get home." "Yes," Kai looked over and caught Tyson's eyes. Kai quickly adverted his gaze back out the window. Tyson starred at him a few more minutes before looking back at Max, Kenny, and Ray.  
  
Kai stood in a darkened corner cradling his soda; Tyson had dragged him here. Laughter started up across the room. Tyson's Grandpa was dancing funny to a song. Sighing in agitation he looked back out the window.  
  
Tyson slipped out of the group, taking a breath of air he spied Kai looking out the window. Heading over he cleared his throat. "Hey Kai," Kai's head snapped up and looked at him. Glaring he looked back out the window. "What do you want?" he grumbled. "Ah," Tyson stumbled again; Kai turned his red eyes on Tyson. "What do you want?" "Um, do you want to come outside with me to get a breath of fresh air?" Kai smirked "Was that what you wanted to ask me first?" "No, no that's not what I meant," Kai set his drink down. "Come on let's go." "Go?" Kai shook his head sadly. "Outside." "Oh, right," Tyson followed Kai outside. Ray glared at Kai as he watched them go outside.  
  
Tyson sighed and took a breath of fresh air. "So what did you want to talk about?" Tyson jumped about a foot into the air and turned around. "Why are you here Kai?" Tyson suddenly blurted out. "What?" "I mean I never thought you to be the type to go to party's like these." "I don't," Kai leaned on the railing, his gaze sweeping over Tyson before looking up into the sky; Tyson found himself shivering. "But?" "I have my reason," pushing away, he walked over to Tyson and leaned in close. "Your reasons?" Kai smirked, reaching out he gripped Tyson's chin. Tyson gulped, "what are your reason." Kai kissed him. He ran his tongue along Tyson's mouth. Slowly prying it open, he explored. Moaning Tyson let Kai explore. Just as he felt himself starting to kiss Kai back, Kai pulled away and walked away. Tyson starred after him a dazed look on his face. Reaching up he touched his lips. Backing up he collapsed into a chair. "This isn't right, I'm supposed to like girls, not boys. This isn't right," Tyson laid his head in his hands.  
  
Max looked around and Kenny eyed him. "What's wrong Max?" "Where's Tyson, I would think he would be here partying with us." "Hm you're right Max, where is he?" Ray walked up. "I saw him go outside with Kai." "On no," Kenny stated shaking his head, "this wont be good." They went to move to the door when it opened and Tyson stepped in. "hey Tyson you okay/" Tyson's head snapped up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he walked over to the drink table. "Where's Kai?" Tyson got a drink and took a sip. "He went home." "Oh, so um, what did you guys talk about?" "Nothing really," Tyson gulped down the rest of his soda. "But Tyson." "I don't feel well, I'm going to bed." Setting his drink down, he quickly left.  
  
Changing into a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. 'This isn't right, I don't like him,' rolling over he fell asleep thinking this thought. His dreams were in turmoil for the rest of the night.  
  
Whack, Kai bounced off the wall and hit the ground. Getting to his knees, wiping the blood from his mouth, he looked up and met hid Grandfather's gaze. "Why haven't you brought me any bit pieces?" "I haven't had time to Grandfather," Kai spat out. His Grandfather gripped him by the neck and lifted him up. "Don't ever talk to me in that tone of voice boy," Kai nodded. His Grandfather dropped him, "get me those bit pieces." His Grandfather walked away, Kai glared after him. "Don't worry 'Grandfather', I will get you those bit pieces and then I will be the strongest beyblader out there." He rubbed his neck and headed for his room.  
  
Tyson woke up and jumped out of bed, last night temporarily forgotten. Getting dressed he bound out of his room and headed for the kitchen. Stepping in he found his Grandpa pouring salt in his coffee. Cringing he went to find some food. "Hey little dude, feel better?" Tyson nodded. Finishing breakfast he ran back to his room. Grabbing his beyblade he headed for the front door. "Be back here before five little dude," his Grandpa called out from the kitchen. "But Grandpa, " Tyson whined, "I'm going to go check out the competition." His Grandpa stock his head out the door. "Be here before five, I have something planned for dinner," Tyson sighed. "All right Grandpa, I'll be here," nodding his head his Grandpa watched Tyson run out the door.  
  
"Hey Tyson slow down," his two friends called out. Skidding to a stop, he turned around. "Hey you guys." "Where you going in such a hurry." "The bridge," his friends smiled. "Well let's go," Ty nodded, something sliver caught his eyes. Turning he found nothing there. "Hm, I thought." "Come on Tyson, let's go," Tyson snapped out of his faze and ran to catch up with them. Kai stepped out from behind the building and starred after Tyson; a smirk spread across his face. "He never said I couldn't have fun first."  
  
Tyson sighed and watched his friend's battle a couple of bullies that had been destroying other people's beyblades. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was a quarter till five. "Crap, sorry guys but I have to run I'm going to be late," they nodded. "See you later Tyson," he nodded and ran off.  
  
Tyson burst into his house and skidded to a stop; there were three pairs of shoes instead of one by the door. Slipping out of his own, he cautiously walked into the house. "Tyson!" he was suddenly hugged. "Ag," he pulled back and gasped, "Mom," he looked behind her, "Dad, what are you doing here?" Tyson's mom ignored the question. "Let's go eat some food first and then we will talk," she went to pull him into another hug, stepping back and glared. "What is going on, I want to know now," his mom cast a look toward his dad, who nodded. Sighing she spoke. "Alright, we are here to take you back with us." "What?! You can't," he said in disbelief. "We can and we are. Now let's go eat dinner and talk," Tyson backed away from her. "My friends, beyblading, my team. I can't leave," his mother frowned. "You can get new friends, this beyblading and team thing you can find new ones." "No, you can't. I can't just up and leave my friends and beyblading. The team is going to the American Tournament in a month. I won't leave and you can't make me," his mother's eyes narrowed. "Yes we can, and you are coming with us even if we have to drag you along," she practically yelled. Tyson shook his head and ran from the house. "Tyson!!" voices called after him. Finally collapsing in the park he wrapped his arms around himself and started crying. He rested his head on his arms. "Tyson?" a voice quietly asked, Tyson's head snapped up and met Kai's stare. "Go away," Tyson mumbled; Kai shook his head. "What's wrong?" 'Worry, no just my imagination,' "leave me alone Kai," he growled out. Kai kneeled down in front of him. "One of my team members is out here in the cold without a jacket and no shoes," Tyson glared. "Is that all that matter's to you if we're all in top shape to battle. Even if I got sick I probably won't be able to beyblade again." "Why?" 'Almost sounded like you were worried about me,' Tyson's glare deepened. "Why would it matter to you, I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about me screwing up everything." "Explain," Tyson sighed in agitation. "My parents came for a visit," Tyson chuckled at Kai's expression, "yes Kai, I do have parents. Well it seemed that their little visit turned out that the only reason they came was to take me back with them; where ever they live." "Why are you living with your Grandpa?" Tyson rested his head back on his arms and adverted his eyes. "Something happened when I was little and I was sent to live with my him," Tyson wouldn't explain what happened, so Kai let it drop, for now. It started to rain, and Tyson shoed no signs of moving anytime soon. Kai gritted his teeth in frustration. Reaching out he hauled Tyson to his feet, "Kai?" Tyson looked at him with puffy, red eyes. Kai had the sudden urge to kiss him. Shaking his head he explained what he was doing; it continued to pour. "We need to get out of these wet clothes," Tyson went still, "we'll go to my house since you're in no condition to go back to your own." Putting his arm under Tyson's, he shifted Tyson's arm on top of his shoulders. Grasping his hand, he started guiding Tyson toward his home. "Why are you doing this?" Kai remained silent; Tyson stared at him before looking away. It started to rain harder.  
  
Kai sat Tyson on his bed and disappeared through a door. Coming back out he had a stack of towels in his arms. Dropping them on the bed he quickly stripping Tyson of his wet clothes. Leaving Tyson's boxers on he grabbed a towel and began to dry him off. Finished with that he maneuvered Tyson under the covers. Tyson looked up at him, Kai cut him off. "Sleep, you'll be fine, I'll sleep on the floor." "But?" "Go to sleep," Tyson nodded and closed his eyes; soon his breathing evened out. Grabbing an extra blanket and pillow, he made a makeshift bed on the floor.  
  
Kai awoke abruptly and looked around trying to figure out what the hell had awakened him. Whimpering could be heard coming from the bed. "No please don't," Kai quickly got up and rushed to the bed. Tyson continued to mumble and was moving slightly. "Tyson!" Kai kissed. Tyson's eyes pepped open, sitting up he lunged at Kai. Tyson buried his head in Kai's chest and started to cry. "Tyson?" Kai was at a complete loss on what to do. He started to rub Tyson's back in slow soothing circles. Slowly Tyson calmed down but he didn't pull away. Kai pulled the covers back far enough for the two of them to lie down. Pulling Tyson down with him, he pulled the covers over the both of them. "Kai?" Tyson mumbled. "One night thing, remember that, so make the best of it and go to sleep," Tyson looked up at him. Then nodded, forgetting his morals of sleeping with another man was wrong. He snuggled closer and fell asleep. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson, the sounds of Tyson's breathing luring him to sleep.  
  
Tyson woke disoriented, where was he, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. And last nights events returned in full blast. Blushing he noticed he only had his boxers on and Kai was holding him up against his chest. Slowly moving he tired to get up without waking him up. "Stop moving, it's to early to get up," Tyson opened his eyes and found himself tucked under Kai's chin. Noticing something blue he pulled back and found a hand shaped bruise on Kai's neck. Pulling his arm free he reached up and touched it, Kai winced. "What happened?" "Nothing, and stop touching it," Kai snapped out the last few words. Tyson put his hand back down. "Well, what happened?" he felt Kai chuckle. It seemed almost nice to lay with Kai like this. "You don't give up do you?" Tyson shook his head. "Nope," Kai sighed. "I disobeyed my orders, so this was my punishment." "Kai?" Kai stopped him. "You wont explain to me what happened and neither will I." "But." "Fair's fair," Kai smiled, and then sighed, "come on, might as well get up and out of the house before my Grandfather gets up." Kai climbed out of bed and walked over to a large dresser. Tyson found himself starring at Kai, blushing he turned away last nights events still fresh in his memory. A set of clothes were thrown at him, "bathroom's through that door." Getting up he rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. He had felt Kai's eyes on him the whole way; he also felt another blush coming on. Quickly getting dressed, he opened the door and walked out. Kai was already dressed and waiting for him with a pair of flip-flops in his hand. "Here, you can wear these to get to your house but I do want them back." Tyson nodded and slipped them on. Kai lead him out of the house.  
  
Walking up his steps, Tyson turned around and looked at Kai. "Um. thank you, um. for last night," Tyson stumbled, Kai merely smiled. "Remember, one night thing, I'm not doing it again," he simply stated. Tyson nodded. "Thank you," Kai smirked and stepped closer, "um." Kai gripped Tyson's chin and kissed him. Feeling Tyson give in he pulled away and walked away. Tyson starred after him for a moment before yelling. "Kai, you ass hole," Kai waved and continued walking. Tyson started to grumble, opening the door he walked in. he was grabbed roughly, the door slammed shut behind him and he was slammed into it. He found himself being held by his father, with his mother behind him who was sneering at him. "It seems our son is a gay faggot, didn't you listen to what we said boy. We warned you what would happen." "But I. I'm not," he was punched in the face, blood slowly made its way down his chin. "Never talk back to your parents, ever," Tyson quivered in fear and then the beatings started.  
  
Kai stopped and opened his hand, lying there was Tyson's beyblade. Looking at it he cried out in frustration. "God Dammit, I feel guilty for taking the damn thing," he turned around and headed back toward Tyson's house.  
  
Tyson lay in a corner covered in his blood. He could hear his parents moving around somewhere in the house. 'God, lease, someone please help,' he heard someone walk up the stairs of the porch. 'Help me please,' he starred at the door.  
  
Kai starred at the front door, deciding what the hell he was going to do. He looked at the beyblade in his hand, and sighed. Finally decided he knocked.  
  
Tyson heard his parents run to the front door. His mother sneered at him on her way. "Not a sound," she hissed, they opened the door. "Hello."  
  
Kai starred at the two who opened at the door. 'These must be Tyson's parents,' he thought. "I would like to speak with Tyson," they shook their heads. "Tyson isn't in right now," Kai spotted the blood on the floor. "I know he's home, I just dropped him off a minute ago; now let me in to speak to him," he glared. Tyson's mom shifted some and he spotted Tyson on the floor. "Tyson!" he shoved them aside and rushed over to him. He checked Tyson's pulse, 'weak but still there,' his pants pocket started to glow red. "Huh," he pulled out his beyblade. Tyson's parents advanced on him. All of a sudden Dranzer appeared blocking their advance on the two. Kai's eyes widened considerably. Dranzer did the only thing he could do; roar. Kai scrambled for the phone as Dranzer protected his back.  
  
Well there is the 1st chpt I am so sorry that it has taken me forever to get this out I hope you aren't to mad at me. I wrote a lot in this chpt. I have the next done I just need to type it up on the computer. I don't have any idea when that will be. One thing I would like to explain is there will be 4 arcs with the story and 2 side stories taking place sometime during the 3rd. the 1st arc deals with before the left for the American tournament, the 2nd arc is during the American tournament, the 3rd is the years after they were captured, and the last one, arc 4 will be after they escape before they meet the old gang. That's all for now. Please review thank you.  
  
Andiamar 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer not mine

Tyson lay in a hospital surrounded by his friends and Grandpa but Kai was nowhere to be seen. Tyson's parents were currently in jail and being charged with child abuse and many other things. The doctor walked in.

"So doctor how is he?" Tyson's Grandpa asked, the doctor sighed.

"He has 3 broken ribs, and two which are fractured. Also a bone in his arm is fractured. He has a slight concussion from being hit in the head numerous times. He also has various amounts of bruising going on."

"Will he be alright?" the doctor cast a look toward Tyson.

"I would prefer it if he woke up," the doctor looked at his clip board, "I have other patients to check on. I will be back later to check on his condition." Everyone nodded and watched him leave.

"Come on we need to go home, he'll be fine. The doctor will call us if anything happens," Tyson's Grandpa spoke up, "you kids need some rest. Now come on I'll take you home."

"But," Max protested.

"He doesn't need his friends tired when he gets up. You'll feel better once you get a good night's rest." They all nodded and followed Tyson's Grandpa out. A shadow slipped into the room behind them. Ray turned around.

"Huh?"

"Come on Ray," he starred at the room for another moment before turning and leaving.

"Coming," he ran to catch up with them. Kai watched them step into the elevator before turning his attention to Tyson. Sitting in the chair he looked Tyson over.

"God you look like shit," Tyson moaned and opened his eyes.

"Nice to see you to Kai."

"You're awake," Kai said surprisingly, Tyson nodded, "but…" Tyson turned away.

"I didn't want to see their stares," Kai chuckled.

"Some excuses," Tyson shrugged his shoulders and looked back. "Well now that I've seen you better I need to get going," he went to get up but something snagged his jacket sleeve.

"Please don't go," Tyson pleaded.

"It's almost time for visiting hours to end and I sure as hell didn't sign in," Tyson gave him the puppy dog look; Kai sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to do this again."

"But that was when I wasn't hurt," Tyson simply started, Kai glared at him, "please."

"God Dammit stop whining and move over," Tyson nodded and moved over enough for Kai to climb up in the bed with him. "Come here," Kai's arms encircled Tyson and pulled him close.

"I thought…" 

"Shut up and go to sleep," Tyson smiled and closed his eyes; soon he was fast asleep soon followed by Kai. A young nurse looked in and smiled. She grabbed the knob and shut the door.

"Hey wake up," Kai was gently shaken awake.

"Huh," he opened his eyes and met a nurse's face.

"Come on I need to get you out of here before visiting hours start," he nodded and slowly got up. He gave Tyson's hand a squeeze before following her out. "You two are cute together, are you?"

"No, we're not," the nurse smiled, stepping in front of him she stopped and leaned over.

"Stop being so macho and love him, he seems to trust you a lot," Kai snorted.

"Well, he shouldn't," the nurse glared.

"Well then I think you'd better make up your mind," she stood up, "or else."

"What …" she grabbed his arm and drug him to the stairs.

"This will lead you to the street, hurry up the next nurse is coming," Kai nodded and rushed down the stairs. She walked over to Tyson's room and looked in. "you poor boy, I hope you can get through to him before he destroys everything around him," she shut the door; something glittered in Tyson's hand.

"Kai," Tyson mumbled, he could hear people talking excitedly around him.

"What did he say?"

"It sounded like Kai."

"Nah, it couldn't be."

"Hey little dude, how do you feel?" Tyson opened his eyes and looked around. The spot next to him was empty, "Tyson?"

"I'm okay just tired," he slowly stated, closing his eyes.

"Well we'll leave you alone, get some rest," his Grandpa patted his good arm.

"Yeah Tyson you need to get better, we've got a tournament to win."

"Max!"

"What?"

"Never mind, get well Tyson," Kenny dragged Max out of the room.

"Take as long as you need, don't rush things, get well soon though," Ray waved as he left.

"Be good little dude, see you later, get some rest," Tyson nodded and watched his Grandpa leave. Lifted his hand he smiled, his bit piece lay glittering in the sunlight.

"I'll get better soon enough for the tournament, I promise you guys that."

A week later.

"Ah come on guys, I'm not crippled," Kenny poked Tyson in the side and Tyson winced.

"Sure you aren't," Kenny smiled, getting ready to poke him again. Tyson skidded out of his reach and pouted.

"Let's go Tyson," a voice spoke up behind them.

"Kai?!" Tyson turned around and smiled.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Ray seethed not liking Kai here one bit. Kai stepped up and pointed to Tyson's stomach.

"You are getting way out of shape and we have a tournament to go to in a little over three weeks. You have probably not been practicing either," Kai stated.

"I've tired, I really have but they won't let me. I've tried so many times to sneak away but they won't let me out of their sites," Kai smirked and turned around.

"Let's go," Tyson nodded and started to follow him.

"Tyson?"

"I'll be okay, but guys I really do need to practice. I'll be fine so stop worryi9ng," Tyson ran after Kai.

A taxi pulled to a stop outside of a log cabin. Getting out it drove away.

"So, um," Tyson looked around. "Why are we here."

"To beyblade, I thought you might want somewhere they can't interrupt us," Tyson nodded and followed Kai.

"Um Kai," Tyson started, Kai stopped and cast him a look.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving me back Dragoon."

"What, how did you?" Tyson smiled.

"I noticed him missing after you dropped me when I went to open the door," Tyson trailed off.

"Tyson?" Tyson's head snapped up and a smile was present on his face.

"Come on let's get started."

"Go Dragoon, come on," a dark blue blade hit the light blue one sending it out of the ring into Tyson's hand.

"Come on Tyson, quit fooling around and get your act together and beyblade right," Kai snapped, "if I had known you were going to get this bad I would've come sooner."

"Sorry," Tyson mumbled reading his blade, "alright let's go."

Flash 

_"You little ungrateful shit."_

Tyson shook his head and let his blade fly, "come on Dragoon."

Flash 

_"Where's that blade of yours, boy."_

Tyson again shook his head. Kai cast him a look, "I'm fine," Kai shrugged and turned his attention back to the battle.

Flash 

_"You little shit, if you ever try that again."_

Tyson whimpered and grabbed his head.

"Tyson?"

Flash 

_"Tyson our slut for a kid, you better stay away from that boy or else."_

Tyson flinched away from Kai's touch.

"Tyson," Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulders and shook him hard. "Snap out of it," it slowly started to rain. Tyson blinked and looked around. "Ty…" Tyson launched himself toward Kai and started to cry.

"Please make them stop, please make them stop," Kai's eyes widened.

"Come on let's get you inside," he made a slight detour and grabbed the two still spinning blades. It started to rain harder as he hurried toward the cabin.

"This seems awful familiar," Kai said trying to get Tyson out of his wet clothes.

"I'm sorry," Tyson whispered.

"No it's okay," Kai finished and placed a blanket he had found around Tyson. He went over to the fireplace and slowly got a fire going, he took his shirt off and hung it up. He also hung Tyson's clothes next to his. "Come here and sit by the fire, it'll get you warm," Tyson continued to sit where he was, "Ty?" Kai walked over to him. Tyson looked up at him.

"Why are being so nice to me?"

"I…" Kai trailed off.

"Do you…" Kai caught the jest of Tyson's sentence.

"Yes okay."

"Kai?"

"Yes I love you so much, that whenever I see you I either want to kill you or kiss you," Tyson blushed and ducked his head. 

"You love me?"

"I…" Kai nodded, "come on let's get you warmed up, don't need you catching a cold," Kai helped Tyson stand and steered him toward the fire. Sitting him down he sat behind Tyson.

"We could… um… share the blanket, it would be warmer," a blushing Tyson spoke. Kai chuckled at his innocence.

"Go to sleep Ty."

"There you go again," Kai slowly wrapped his arms around Tyson.

"Huh?"

"You called me Ty."

"Oh, I won't do it again."

"No, no, no I don't mind, I… like it," Kai quietly laughed.

"Ok Ty, now go to sleep," Tyson nodded and closed his eyes.

"Kai?" Tyson whispered.

"Hm."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too," Tyson whispered as he fell asleep. Kai felt giddy until it dawned on him. What would his Grandfather say?

Tyson awoke to the sounds of someone rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Kai?"

"In here trying to find something edible in this kitchen," Tyson slowly got up, making sure the blanket was secure around him. He headed for where the sounds were coming from. Stepping into the kitchen, he found Kai rummaging in a cabinet.

"Hey," Kai waved and continued to do what he was doing, "find anything?"

"Yeah," Kai came out with a bag," drinks though are going to be water."

"That's okay, um do you need any help?" Kai shook his head.

"No, I can fix breakfast."

"Oh ok, I'm going to see if my clothes are dry," Kai nodded and watched Tyson walk out of the kitchen. Tyson touched his clothed and found them dry. Dropping his blanket he quickly got dressed. Grabbing Kai's shirt, he headed back to the kitchen. "Are we going to train today," Kai nodded and set a plate of toast on the table and a plate of cooked Spam. A pitcher of water already was resting there.

"About all I could find for breakfast" Tyson handed Kai his shirt that slipped it on. Sitting down they quickly ate. Putting their plates in sink, grabbing their blades they headed outside.

"Come on Tyson concentrate," Kai snapped.

"I am," Dranzer hit Dragoon hard making him flinch, Dragoon, "go Dragoon," Dragoon flew toward Dranzer. "Attack."

Flash 

_Wham, "where's your blade?"_

Dragoon slowed down and looked back at Tyson, who shook his head. " Sorry buddy, let's go." The two creatures began to battle. Kai watched Tyson closely.

"Let's give our beast a rest," Tyson nodded and recalled Dragoon. His bladed jumped to his hand. He starred at it with a blank look on his face.

"Ty?" Kai walked over to Tyson.

_Crash, he winced, "where is it?" more crashing sounds followed._

"Ty?" Kai reached out for Tyson.

Flash 

_"If we ever find him touching you again…" laughter followed._

Tyson flinched away from Kai's touch.

"Tyson!" Tyson snapped out of his faze and starred at Kai, who looked between hurt and pissed off.

"I…"

"Let's go inside and talk," Tyson numbly followed Kai into the cabin. Closing the door he turned around and faced a now very pissed off Kai. "What the hell aren't you telling me," Tyson winched.

"Nothing," Kai walked over to him backing him into the door.

"Well there is more than nothing, what happened after I dropped you off?" Tyson slowly started to speak.

"They grabbed me… and started yelling at me," Tyson choked, "then they started to beat… me," Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson. Kai stayed quite and his grip tightened. "After that they went rummaging through the house looking for my blade. Saying that when they got hold of it they would… would…"

"What would they do?"

"They said they would destroy it," Kai kissed Tyson's temple.

"What else did they do?"

"I… I…" Kai kiss trailed downward.

"It's alright, I wont ask you anymore questions," Tyson opened his eyes and poured a million thanks you into his gaze. "May I…?" Tyson nodded.

"Please don't stop," Kai nodded and maneuvered Tyson toward the bedroom. The door closed behind them.

 Tyson awoke feeling more refreshed than ever. A pair of arms were wrapped around him and a body lay stretched up against him. He could he hear Kai's steady breathing which told him that Kai was still asleep. His stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Tell what ever that is to shut up," Kai growled into Tyson's back. Tyson chuckled.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry," Kai growled again. Tyson stomach grumbled.

"Fine, I'll fix some food," Kai let him go.

"Aw, don't get up, ignore me," rolling over Kai searched for his pants.

"Now where are my pants," he looked around, "there they are," he slipped them on. Standing up he stretched. Tyson rolled over burying his head in Kai's pillow. Chuckling, Kai made his way to the kitchen. Looking around he tried to find something edible. His stomach growled, reminding him that he also was hungry.

"Find anything?" Kai jumped and whirled around. Tyson was wearing only his boxers.

"Yeah, sit down. I thought you were going to stay in bed, " Tyson shook his head and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"No I was hungry and," Tyson smiled evilly, "couldn't miss a chance to see you half dressed." Kai blushed slightly and suddenly found what he was doing very interesting. Tyson started laughing but a thought crossed his mind and he sobered up instantly. Kai cast him a glance. 

"Ty?" Tyson's eyes looked up and met Kai.

"What are we going to do now," Kai shrugged. Sitting the food on the table he sat down.

"Act like nothing happened," Kai started to eat, Tyson hung his head.

"Oh," Kai smiled.

"Silly, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring," Tyson's head snapped back up and Kai graced him with a rare smile.

"You mean it?" Kai nodded, Tyson smiled and started eating.

'Do you remember the way to my room?" Tyson blushed and nodded, "I didn't mean for that but if…" Tyson blushed harder, " if you need me you're welcome to come anytime, ok?" Tyson nodded and smiled. They finished their breakfast in silence.

A taxicab pulled to a stop outside the Kinomiya (1) resident. Tyson stepped out and shut the door. The taxi drove away. Tyson thought back to what Kai had said to him before he had left.

Flash 

_Tyson turned back to Kai and was given a mind-blowing kiss. Kai stepped away all to quickly._

_"If I don't stop, you'll never go home," Tyson silently laughed. "Will you be okay?" Tyson sighed and smiled._

_"I feel much better than I have in a long time."_

_"That's good," Kai stepped up and gave him a quick hug just as a taxi pulled up._

_"Love ya," Tyson pulled away and got into the cab. Kai nodded and mouthed something back to him. Tyson grinned widely and finally told the driver where to go._

Sighing he started for his house, knowing he was signing his death warrant. Opening the door he stepped in. closing it, he called for his Grandpa who appeared instantly. 

"Tyson where have you been?" Tyson was put into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath," he gasped and his Grandpa let him go.

"Sorry but where were you."

"I… I can't tell you."

"Tyson," his Grandpa said sternly.

"What is wrong I was safe where I was, ok. No one knew where we were."

"We? Who was with you," Tyson looked away, "tell me now," Tyson flinched.

"I was with Kai, we were practicing and I kind of had a couple of break downs." His Grandpa's gaze softened.

"Well as long as you were safe?"

"Grandpa what is wrong?"

"Your parents, some how they got away form the police," Tyson's eyes widened.

"You mean they are still out there," his Grandpa nodded sadly then smiled.

"But don't worry we have the police looking for them. They will be caught okay. So stop worrying," Tyson smiled grimly back at his Grandpa.

1-Tyson's last name

*******Contest*********

                        I need you guys to give me a title for my other story because my friend and me are doing a manga and we need a title for it. You will win a hand drawn picture of your favorite couple from beyblade. The contest will run from 3-11-03 to 3-25-03. Notification will be through email so please post you email or send it to me. Please send two copies one to Angelwings758@hotmail.com and the other to SS_Trunks04@yahoo.com.

Please review and tell me what you think I will hopefully post the next chpt next Tuesday.

Andiamar


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer not fine  
  
Tyson awoke sharply and wrapped his arms around himself. He had the sudden urge to see Kai. Getting out of bed he quickly got dressed. Leaving a note for his Grandpa, he headed for Kai's house.  
  
Kai awoke suddenly; a cold wind was blowing in hid room. 'I didn't leave that open.' "Kai?" Kai yelped and turned, these stood Tyson with out a jacket, shivering. "Well at least you remembered the shoes. Go close the window," Tyson practically ran to it and closed it. "Take off your shoes and get in," Kai pulled the covers back and Tyson sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off his shoes. They made muffled thumping sounds as they hit the carpet. He lay down and was instantly pulled up against Kai. "Warm," Tyson nuzzled Kai who smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Couldn't sleep?" Tyson nodded, "jeez we were only separated for a few hours. You are going to have to last longer than this," Kai kidded. "I'm sorr." Kai kissed him. "Don't worry I don't mind, now go to sleep, I'll protect you," Tyson smiled. "I know that, night," Tyson closed his eyes and let Kai's hand running through his hair lure him to sleep. "Sleep well Ty," Kai followed him into dreamland.  
  
Tyson awoke hoping to find himself in Kai's arm but no the bed was empty and yelling could be heard from outside the door. Tyson got up and walked over to the door. It was slightly cracked, so he looked out and found Kai's Grandfather towering over Kai. "Where are those bit pieces," his Grandfather growled. "I've been busy this weekend, I haven't seen them," his Grandfather brought his fist up and collided it with Kai knocking him into the wall. "Don't you dare talk to me like that boy? What were you doing, having sex with your 'gang'," Tyson gasped, and Kai glared. That was it his Grandfather had gone to far. "I've never slept with any of them or anybody for that matter," Kai spat out as he slowly stood up. His Grandfather's fist collided with his face. "If you ever talk to me like that again boy, next time I won't be so lenient," his Grandfather gripped Kai's neck. "Now get me those bit pieces or else, understand?" Kai nodded. "Yes Grandfather, I'll get them for you," nodding his Grandfather let go. "Good," he walked away and Kai glared after him. Tyson stepped away from the door and went for his shoes. The tears started to fall.  
  
Kai wiped his mouth and opened hi door. He found a crying Tyson pulling on his shoes. "Tyson what's wrong?" he walked over to Tyson who flinched away from his touch. "Is that all I was?" Tyson stood up. "What?" "A way for you to get bit pieces," Tyson snapped. "No, you're." "I heard your conversation with your Grandfather." 'Tyson?" Kai reached out for Tyson again. "Don't touch me, is that what you wouldn't tell me," Kai glanced away, "Kai you can't let him do that to you," Kai's head snapped back toward him, his eyes ablaze. "And what would you have me do Tyson. Stick up to him? He's put me in the hospital before. He wont think second about doing it again." "But." Kai's glare deepened. "What goes on here is none of your god damn business," Tyson looked taken aback for a moment before he glared at Kai. "Fine then Kai, if that's how you want to be, I'm leaving," Tyson turned to leave. "Ty?" Tyson ignored him and left through the window. After Tyson's departure Kai collapsed, to tired to stand any longer. "God Tyson, I'm sorry," the day just seemed to get better and better.  
  
Kai's Grandfather opened Kai's door and walked in; anger was present on his wrinkled features. "What is going on in here? What was all of that yelling about?" he stomped over to Kai who was struggling to get up. His Grandfather grabbed Kai by the neck and slammed him into the bedpost. It made cracking noises. "Nothing was going on," Kai gritted through his teeth. Raising a fist, his Grandfather slammed it into Kai's stomach. "I saw your little spout with that boy and you didn't take hid bit piece," another punch. "How dare you disobey me," another one and another one followed. His Grandfather lifted him and threw him across the room. Kai smashed into his glass doors of his closet. Falling to the floor a rain of glass showered down on him. His Grandfather snorted and left the room. A maid finding it way to quiet, went up to check on Kai. Finding him lying in a puddle of his own blood. "Kai!" she ran over to his phone and dialed for the hospital.  
  
Next day "Maybe we should Kai to come and practice with us?" "We don't need that bastard," Tyson snarled while going to get a drink. "Boys, boys?!" Mr. Dickenson called out running over to them. "Mr. Dickenson what are you doing here?" Kenny called out. Stopping he bent over to catch his breath. "Kai. he." "What about Kai?" Tyson piped up suddenly reappearing. "He's in hospital, his Grandfather beat him yesterday." "How badly?" Tyson whispered and Kenny cast Tyson a saddened look. "Badly, it seems that the maid said she had heard arguing going on and his Grandfather went up to see what was going on. And then more fighting started up," Tyson paled considerable and he slipped away when he thought no on was looking. "Where are you going Tyson?" Tyson yelped and whirled around. "I.ah.um," you were the first argument the maid talked about?" Tyson nodded, "go see him, I'll cover for you," Tyson smiled. "Thanks Kenny," Kenny nodded and watched Tyson run off.  
  
Making sure that he was out of their sight he slowed downed. "I'm sorry Kai, this is all my fault that you are in the hospital," footsteps could be heard. Something slammed into the back of his head, hard. He collapsed to the ground, followed by laughter.  
  
Wam. "Wake up boy," a voice spat. Tyson groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was he was tied to a chair. "Where am I?" his voice slightly wavered. "At our new home because of your doing," his mother hissed. She pulled a knife out from somewhere. "What are you going to do?" he started to struggle. Both of his parents smiled a sinister smiled. "We're going to have some fun with you," the knife plunged downward and the screams started and no intention of stopping.  
  
Kai groaned, slowly opening his eyes he found himself in a hospital room. "Ag," "Hey Kai," a voice spoke up next to him and he turned his head. Kenny was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Where am I?" "In the hospital, a maid at your home called you in. so why didn't you tell us your Grandfather beat you?" "What goes on in my house doesn't concern you or anyone," Kai glared. "It does concern us when it's one of our own team mates," Kai looked away. "So is that the reason Tyson was pissed off at you?" Kai shrugged. "Where is he anyway?" Kenny's face saddened. "Kenny where is he?" "We don't know he disappeared two days ago when he was on his way here. We've had the cops searching the whole city. But we haven't been able to find him." Kai struggled to get up, "hey you can't get up," Kenny stood up and went to stop him. He was stopped short by a glare. "This is all my fault, now you can either help me or get the hell out of my way, " Kenny started smiling. "What is so funny?" he snapped. "You two are so alike." "We are not, we are completely different." "Yes, but isn't that why you two love each other." "I don't love him." "Sure you don't." they heard voices coming their way. Kai laid back down pretending to be asleep. The door opened and Max stuck his head in. "Hey chief, want some food? We're going down to the food court," Kenny smiled and shook his head. "No, but thanks anyway," Max nodded and left, the door closing behind him. Turning back to Kai his face-hardened. "Alright let's go look for him," Kai nodded and let Kenny help him up. "So why the change of mind?" Kenny shrugged and opened the door. "Just put it this way," he looked out into the hallway, "I know how worried I would be if my loved one went missing," Kai looked at him. "Max?" Kenny nodded, "does he." "Know, no," they started for the elevator, "he's way to naïve and I don't think he knows what he does to me when he's always hugging me," Kai smirked as they stepped into the elevator. "Sounds like Tyson in a way," Kai commented. "So how long were you going to wait for him," Kai gave him a puzzled look, "oh don't give me that Kai, I know as well as you do how dense Tyson can be," Kai nodded, "so how long would you've waited?" Kai shrugged. "I don't know, forever I guess," Kenny smiled. "Same here, well it seems we have more in common then I ever thought we would." "Huh?" the door opened and they quietly made it outside. "We both love someone who is way to naïve for their own good." "I don't love him," Kai gritted out over a smile. "Sure you don't."  
  
Wam "Wake up boy, time for your lesson," Tyson whimpered. "Shut up and stop whining. You're lucky we haven't destroyed toy yet." "No leave Dragoon, he's not in this leave him out." "If you don't shut up we won't," his mother hissed in his face. She pulled out her knife, which was coated, in a brown crusty substance. Tyson whimpered then screamed as she brought it down into his leg. He screams continued as the beatings began.  
  
"Come on Kai, we've been out here all day and it's getting late," Kai ignored Kenny, ignored the pain and continued walking. Kenny gripped Kai's arm tightly. "Kai this is no good, Tyson doesn't need you like this, he needs you in tip shaped. Not passing out from exhaustion," Kai's eyes widened and he dropped his head. "You're right, let's go back," Kenny smiled and lead Kai back to the hospital.  
  
Max paced the room; he was going to kill them when he got his hand on them. He had been covering for them the whole day and say the least he was tired. The door opened and Kenny supporting Kai slipped in. "Where have you been, do you know what I've had to do today," he hissed, Kenny's face fell. "I'm sorry Max but if I didn't he would have gone out by himself," Max sighed agitatedly. "Okay but next time tell me," Kenny nodded, "now let's get him into bed before another freaken nurse comes," Kenny nodded and they helped Kai into bed. He fell asleep instantly. "He's exhausted." "He wouldn't come back any early," Max noticed Kenny's exhaustion, smiling he went over to him. Taking a risk he wrapped his arms around Kenny. He felt Kenny instantly stiffen. Max muttered and apology and started to pull back it pain of arms wrapped around him. "No, its okay I don't mind, I really don't," Kenny mumbled. Max's head snapped up and smiled. "You don't?" Kenny shook his head. "No, I."Kenny trailed off, Max looked at him. "Chief?" "Can I kiss you? Max blushed then nodded very shyly. Kenny smiled, leaning over he kissed Max softly on the lips. Max slowly kissed him back, pulling back he whispered something in his ear. Kenny smiled broadly and whispered back. They left the room still hooked together. Unknown to them Kai starred after them. Out in the hallway Max stopped Kenny. "Chief let's help Kai in anyway we can even though he can be a jerk sometimes," Kenny nodded. "All right, let's," they started for their homes.  
  
And so every day Max and Kenny snuck Kai out of the hospital. They still hadn't been able to find Tyson anywhere. They only had 5 days left before they needed to leave for the American tournament. They were started to get desperate in finding specially Kai.  
  
Sorry I took so long to get this up been kinda busy with school. All right tell me what you think. Please review Thanks Andiamar 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer not mine  
  
The next day  
  
Max and Kai walked on the outskirts of town where a bunch of warehouses rested. "So Kai, why are we out here?" "This is the only place I haven't looked," Max nodded. "Well let's get looking," Kai nodded and they walked into a warehouse.  
  
"No, no, please stop, no stop," whack. "We told you if you didn't shut up we would destroy your toy," his father grabbed a hammer; setting the blade on a table he raised the hammer. A light blue light started to admit from the blade. His father brought the hammer down. "NO!!" Tyson screamed and a large blue column shot upward, knocking his father backwards. The light engulfed the warehouse.  
  
"Kai look over there, what is that?" Max pointed to a large column of blue light. "I don't know but I bet you that it has to do with Tyson." Max nodded in agreement as he started to run toward the column with a limping Kai behind him.  
  
They skidded a halt near the column. "Do you think we can go through?" Kai shrugged and stepped forward. As Max started after Kai a red light started to admit from Kai. Max stopped and watched as the light protected Kai as he stepped through the barrier. "Go get him Kai, go get him back."  
  
Tyson opened his eyes and looked around. He was floating and surrounded by blue light. 'Where am I?' he closed his eyes, 'I feel so safe and warm. Nothing can get me here.' Tyson started to fade in and out. 'Hm,' he opened his eyes, 'what's that noise?' he strained to hear. 'Someone's calling me.' "Tyson?!" 'Kai!'  
  
Kai looked around. 'Where is he, there is so much blue here.' "Tyson where are you?" he suddenly noticed that he was glowing red. "What the." and illusion of Dranzer appeared before him. "Dranzer," Dranzer turned and began to float away. "Hey wait," Kai ran after the floating away creature.  
  
'It's stopped,' Tyson shrugged and closed his eyes, 'oh well, must have been my imagination.' He began to fade in and out again. 'So sleepy.' "Tyson!" Tyson's eyes snapped open and met red ones. "Kai!"  
  
Kai starred back at Tyson. "Tyson," he took a step forward but was stopped by Dranzer. "Dranzer what the?' Dranzer motioned toward the swirling blue waves that surrounded Tyson. "What are those?" "Kai I can't move?" "What?" Tyson indicated by showing Kai that he could indeed not move. The swirling waves moved closer to where Tyson floated. It then click, Dragoon was protecting Tyson from everyone. What had happened to make Dragoon do this? What had Tyson's parents done to him? Sighing he walked past Dranzer who cried out, "stand down," Dranzer stopped and stood still. A wave rushed past him, cutting his arm on the way by. Kai grimaced but continued forward. "Kai don't, I can't stop him." "It's all right, I've been hurt a lot worse than this," Kai continued forward. "Kai no," a huge wave hit Kai hard, cutting him in several places. He ignored the pain and reached out. Gasping in pain he collapsed to his knees, gripping his side. Blood ran through his fingers in rivers. "Kai! NO! Dragoon please stop, don't hurt him," Dranzer roared. "Stop, both of you, I'll be fine," he struggled to stand. Gasping, he ignored the waves and touched out to Tyson, he curled his fingers over Tyson's who gripped his. "I told you I would be fine." he collapsed in Tyson's arms. "Kai! Dragoon please let me out; I have to get him to a hospital. I know you're trying to protect me but he needs help now," he starred out into the blue, "please." Dragoon appeared and slowly nodded, all the while his glowed blue.  
  
Max stood outside of the column, trying to decide how he was going to get in when the shield started to diminish. "Hey," Tyson stood in the middle with a bloody Kai in his arms. "Tyson, Kai!" he ran over to them. Tyson swayed but continued to stand. "Max, go please help me, he wont stop bleeding, he need s to get to a hospital," Max nodded and helped Tyson slowly walk toward the hospital. "Tyson may I ask what happened?" Tyson looked down. "Dragoon was protecting me and he didn't know who was good or bad. So he attacked Kai thinking that Kai was going to hurt me," Max starred at Tyson wide eyed. "Come on let's hurry," Tyson nodded and they sped up their pace.  
  
Tyson sat next to where Kai lay, all bandaged up. He could hear Max telling everyone what had gone on. He had plainly ignored everyone when they had arrived at the hospital. He had told them that he would let them look over him if they saw to Kai first. They had been angry at first but they had saw to Kai first, before looking after him. "Come on Kai, be alright," Kenny stuck his head in the room. "Hey Tyson, mind if Max and I come in?" Tyson shook his head. Kenny smiled and pulled Max in with him, "so how are you?" Tyson shrugged. "I hurt everywhere and I think I could sleep forever," Max smiled, Tyson noticed that their hands were together. "When did." both Max and Kenny blushed. "Um, after you went missing, though we kinda put it on hold till we could find you," Tyson smiled sadly. "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it," Max went to say something but Kenny stopped him. "Hey Max can I speak to Tyson alone for a moment," Max nodded, he kissed Kenny on the lips and left, shutting the door behind him. Tyson was starring at Kai when Kenny looked back at him. "He was really worried about you, he went out everyday looking for you. Either Max or me would sneak him out so he could look for you." Tyson looked up tears in his eyes. Kenny could see Tyson trying to believe him. Kenny bent down and touched Tyson's shoulder. "He really loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it. I mean he's not exactly living with a loving guy," Tyson nodded and Kenny stood up. "Thanks Chief," Kenny nodded. "You're welcome, try and get some sleep okay?" Tyson nodded and watch Kenny leave. 'Do not fret, my master's lover.' "Huh?" Tyson turned and came face to a figure clad all in red. Long yellow hair cascaded down the figures back, which covered blood red eyes in the front. 'My name is no concern to you but if you must know I am called Dranzer in your language.' "Dranzer?! How?" 'I have a very special bond with my master as Dragoon does with you,' Tyson starred at her with wide eyes. "Can Dragon do." Tyson pointed to Dranzer who nodded. 'Yes but he doesn't.' "Why?" 'His power is to powerful for you to handle, it is to destructive for anyone to handle really, but.' Dranzer trailed off. "But what?" Dranzer paused for another moment but continued as soon as Tyson's pleading eyes landed on her. 'You and your eyes gets us both,'" Tyson smirked and Dranzer continued, 'but it seems that Dragoon really likes you or else you wouldn't be able to use his powers.' "Will I ever truly be able to use his powers?" Dranzer shrugged. 'Who knows, it all depends on how strong you will get.' "I'll never give up, I will get stronger for the both of us," Dranzer nodded. 'Go to sleep my master's lover,' Tyson blushed, 'you shall not remember this conversation in the morning when you wake up.' "But why?" Tyson interrupted him. 'Because you don't need to worry about little things. This will be nothing more than a dream when you wake up.' Tyson went to lay his head down, 'oh yes, do remember this though. He does love you he just never cared for anyone before or had anyone care for him. Be patient with him he's trying to learn but it is very difficult for him.' Tyson nodded, 'remember he does love you,' Tyson laid his head down and soon was drifting off into dreamland. Dranzer starred at his master and mater's lover. They were good together, she thought. Tyson was Kai's strength and Kai, Tyson's foundation. 'Now if they could only ignore the world and concentrate on each other.'  
  
"Please Grandpa?" "Tyson." "What? I'm not letting you send him back to his Grandfather," Tyson's Grandpa starred at him, sighing he spoke. "Alright he can stay with us since you are leaving in a couple of days to go to America." "We are?" his Grandpa smiled and nodded. "I will go talk to the doctor," Tyson nodded and watched his Grandpa leave. "So I get to stay at your house?" Tyson nodded, "does that mean I get to stay in your bed?" Tyson blushed badly. He moved a chair closer before sitting in it. He laid his head down and looked up at Kai, "go to sleep." "But?" Kai ran a hand through Tyson's hair. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when your Grandpa comes back," Tyson nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Kai growled at Tyson as he evaded his grasp. "Get the hell over here, now!" Tyson ignored Kai and continued to dance around. Kenny sat on the top step of Kai's cabin with Max a step bellow him; leaning on his leg. Kai leaned over his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Tyson glanced at him worriedly but stayed way out of his reach. "Give me back my beyblade," he huffed. Tyson shook his head. "No, we are not here beyblade, we are here to have some good R and R. got that." Kai growled and lunged at Tyson. Tyson slipped on a rock as he went to move away. Kai flew into Tyson knocking them both to the ground. They wrestled around for a moment before Kai landed on top of Tyson, his beyblade in his hand. "I win," Kai said smugly. "This was not a game, I wasn't kidding," Tyson pouted, Kai smirked and leaned down. "I know that," he kissed Tyson on the lips who returned the kiss. "So, should we leave them?" Max looked up. "I would love to but it looks like a storm is brewing up there," Tyson broke the kiss and looked up. Kai huffed and sat back. "A storm? Hey Kai can we start a fire and roast marshmallows?" Tyson asked eagerly. "I guess." "Yeah," Tyson cheered, Kai got off of him and stood up. Tyson scrambled after him. He rushed over to Max. "Come on Max, come help me 6go raid the kitchen," Max quickly stood up and followed Tyson into the cabin. Kai walked over to a laughing Kenny. "Shut up." "I haven't said a word," Kai glared at him and walked up the steps as it started to sprinkle. "We need to practice tomorrow, tomorrows our last day before we leave," Kenny nodded in agreement. "We need to call Ray and have him come practice with us." "I don't want him here," Kai growled, Kenny looked taken aback. "Alright then how about we met up at my house tomorrow and go from there," Kai nodded. "Come on Kai, neither of us know how to start a fire," Tyson yelled somewhere in the cabin. "We better go in before they burn the cabin down," Kai nodded Kenny hurried into the cabin; something flashed in the corner of his eyes. Turning he found nothing there.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a shadowy figure watched Kai look around, the shadow's eyes widened as a black haired boy ran out and attached himself to Kai. "Now who is that? I want him," the figure disappeared.  
  
All right guys and gals one more chpt before I start on arc 2. I have already started some of it. I'll post it whenever I can get around to post chpt 5. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks Andiamar 


End file.
